herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sohnosuke Izayoi
Sohnosuke Izayoi (十六夜 惣之助 Izayoi Sōnosuke) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy and a participant in the Final Killing Game. He is a member of Future Foundation and the leader of the 9th Division. His responsibility is to aid in the preparation, supply, management and distribution of weapons. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy's Class 76th, Sohnosuke's title was Super High School Level Blacksmith (超高校級の「鍛冶屋」chō kōkō kyū no “kajiya”) until he was expelled after getting involved in a bombing incident. Sohnosuke was killed by his romantic partner, Ruruka Andoh, who forced him to violate his NG Code. He is the second person to violate his NG Code in the Final Killing Game, and the sixth to be killed overall. Appearance Sohnosuke is a man in his early twenties, around 23 at youngest (about 18 in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair). He has a tall, lean build. He has pale blonde hair, sharp brown eyes, pale skin and a serious expression. He wears a red trench coat and wears his Future Foundation ID on his left shoulder. Sohnosuke wears dark red fingerless gloves, baggy black pants, and dark brown boots. It's also stated there is a multitude of weapons hidden in his coat. Personality Being the former Ultimate Blacksmith, Sohnosuke is skilled at developing and using different weapons, and he stocks all kinds of hidden weapons inside his coat. Though usually meant for practical use, he can also make ones for collection purposes and he will forge basically any blade upon request. Sohnosuke is stated to be a "silent type", who avoids talking to others, the only exception being his romantic partner Ruruka. He is incredibly loyal and very protective of her, drawing a hidden weapon from his coat on any person who gets close to her. Sohnosuke loves Ruruka's candy and Ruruka seems to feed him as a reward, him often resting his head on her lap. Though otherwise calm and serious, the way he eats candy and says "dewicious" is rather comical. To protect Ruruka, Sohnosuke doesn't hold back and show his full splendor towards his enemy. Without any remorse, he set a trap that severely injured Seiko's right hand and took out all of his hidden weapons to fight her until she reached her demise. Once Sohnosuke's trust is broken, it is very difficult to gain it back, as he believes "once a traitor, always a traitor". However, he doesn't mind when Ruruka betrays him or even when she takes his life, as he loves her very much and thus doesn't consider it a betrayal. Even though he is described as a "cool" silent character and has a calm voice, in the official English dub he can sound notably angrier and more aggressive, and sometimes he uses language unlikely for the character (for example, "babe"). Gallery Izayoi_Despair.png|Sohnosuke in DR3 Side: Despair Ruruka and Izayoi's last kiss.png|Sohnosuke kisses Ruruka for the last time. Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:Fighter Category:Strategists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Tricksters